Funds are requested to provide support for the invited symposia that constitute the major part of the Biological Sciences Section of the year 2000 Annual Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America (GSA), which will be held in Washington, D.C. from November 17-21, 2000. The conference will be organized by Dr. Eugenia Wang, Chair-Elect of the Biological Sciences Section of the GSA. The goals of the meeting are to present state-of-the- art scientific seminars in many critical areas of experimental biogerontology, and to attract and promote interactions among researchers, GSA members and nonmembers who work in laboratory studies of the biology of aging. The Conference will feature invited symposia on the following topics: (1) Engineering Gene Expression for Longevity and Healthspan; (2) Genes and Human Longevity; (3) Complex Systems and Aging; (4) From Genes to Therapy for Healthy Aging; (5) The Aging Brain: Matter over Mind; (6) Milestones and Future of Replicative Senescence; (7) Longevity Assurance Genes and Life Span Determination; (8) Aging, Cytokines, and Signals; (9) Studying Aging with Animal Models: The past, Present, and Future; and (10) "Blue Sky" Biotechnology Revolution and Aging Research. Funds are requested to provide a portion of the registration costs, economy class airfare travel expenses, and per diem costs for invited speakers who are members of the GSA; and for those invited speakers that are not GSA members, support of reduced registration costs, travel expenses, and two days per diem reimbursement. These invited symposia, and other biological section GSA activities including student symposia, poster sessions, and the plenary sessions, will make the year 2000 annual meeting a monumental event for the Biology of Aging in the new millennium.